


i should be over all the butterflies

by yoojy96



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Chaeyu, F/F, Open Ending, chaetzu, the softest ship, this sucks chaeyu sweeties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 14:20:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19427710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoojy96/pseuds/yoojy96
Summary: tzuyu moves back to korea after living in taiwan for three years





	i should be over all the butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> posted this on tzuyu's bday at aff <3

chaeyoung wakes up groggily. joints pop as she stretches her arms above her head. she regrets passing out on the couch after her roommate's party. 

she lets out a huge groan as she feels her head throb. a loud ringing from a phone makes it throb even more. she sees her mom's face on the screen and instantly her mood brightens. chaeyoung quickly swipes to answer the call, 

"hi, mom! i miss you!" 

"chaeng! i missed you too, how's college?" 

"fine, the professor says i have a bright future in art." 

"that's great, chaeng!" loud and cheerful talking can be heard from the phone, "ah, chaengie! guess what? remember the chou family? they're back!" chaeyoung's words get stuck in her throat as she hears the news. 

"ah, really? that's nice, mom!" chaeyoung coughs, "i really gotta go though mom, i have an early class!" her mom hums a response and a beep signals the end of the call. a sigh leaves her lips as her brain instantly digs up the buried memories. 

three long years aren’t enough to make her forget. even when life seemed to be moving too fast for her and whispered promises were fading away, tzuyu couldn’t leave her head. 

("chaeng! come down and meet our new neighbors!" a seven year old chaeyoung grumbles and puts away her sketchbook. she lazily walks down the steps and loud chattering from the kitchen fills her ears. 

"chaeng, this is the chou family. and this is their daughter, tzuyu! isn't she so cute?" a girl that was slightly taller than her stares with large unblinking eyes. chaeyoung feels her face heat up though she blames it on the weather. 

"hi, i'm son chaeyoung. nice to meet you." chaeyoung mumbles. her parents look at her with a glare and she straightens her posture before walking up to the girl. she holds out a hand and smiles. the girl looks at her hand before taking it. 

"chou tzuyu." tzuyu lets out a small smile and chaeyoung finds the dimple peeking out very cute.) 

chaeyoung shakes the memory from her head and goes to her room. she takes her sketchbook and flips through it to see if there's any empty pages. drawings quickly flash by her eyes until a certain page causes her to stop. light fingertips trace the drawing of a sleeping girl. 

("tzu? you awake?" a soft whisper pierces through the early morning. a digital clock tells her that it is almost six in the morning. 

chaeyoung looks to her side when there's no response. they had just returned from a long school trip and they decided to have a sleepover at chaeyoung's house. chaeyoung stifles a laugh as she sees tzuyu draped over her huge stuffed plushie. tzuyu was always seen as serious and elegant so when chaeyoung saw the taller girl cuddling with her stuffed puppy, her heart exploded. chaeyoung quietly reaches for her sketchbook and flips to a clean new page. she spends the early hours of the morning drawing the girl that made her stomach feel weird.) 

a shout brings her out of the flashback and she makes a reminder to herself to stop at the art store. she hastily shoves the sketchbook in her bag and runs out of her room, 

"coming, dahyun!" 

tzuyu releases a sigh as she sets up her phone again. she had dropped two phones already and was now on her third one. a memory of her accidentally dropping her phone in the ocean makes her cringe. (it was the first phone she ever owned and all her contacts, photos, and more had vanished) 

her parents had ordered their personal driver to drop her off at her new university to explore. they had just moved back to south korea after three years of living in taiwan though she doesn't even remember why they had to move in the first place. 

("baby..." her mom looks at her sadly and tzuyu readies herself for bad news, "i'm so sorry but your dad and i had a talk...and we've decided to move back to taiwan. i'm so sorry sweetie, but our company over there is declining-" tzuyu doesn't hear the rest of her mom's words as the grinning face of her best friend flashes in her head. 

later that week, she holds on tightly to a crying chaeyoung right before her flight. she promises to video call every day and the short girl sobs even harder. they separate and tzuyu feels a kiss pressed on her forehead. she sees chaeyoung go off her tiptoes with tears streaming down her face and her heart breaks even more.) 

her face stares back at her as the phone screen turns black. she lets out a shaking breath before leaning forward in her seat towards the driver, 

"can you stop at strawberry cafe?" the driver merely nods and tzuyu lets her back touch the seat before turning her head to the left. she sees cars flash by as the driver changes their direction. 

in fifteen minutes, the driver opens her door and tzuyu finds herself standing in front of a familiar building. her grip on her purse slightly tightens as she walks toward the door. a worker cheerfully greets her and she nods in response. the order naturally slips out her mouth as if she had never left. 

tzuyu leaves the counter and looks around the cafe before choosing an empty table in the corner. 

(a fifteen year old tzuyu looks at an excited chaeyoung skipping in front of her. the short girl had somehow managed to convince her to go to a new cafe. it was already slightly dark and they only had a few hours before they were supposed to head back. 

"we're here!" chaeyoung suddenly stops in front of a building and tzuyu isn't even surprised as a neon strawberry bathes them in red and green light. her eyes squint at the sparkling neon sign and chaeyoung takes her hand to pull her inside. tzuyu feels a light blush spread across her face as the short girl interlocks their fingers. she feels her lips tug upwards and a small grin is seen on her usually stoic face. a finger pokes at her dimple and she looks down at a giggling chaeyoung, 

"you look even prettier when you smile." 

she feels her heart flutter and the weird sensation in her stomach again.) 

a loud call of her name brings her back to reality. she walks up to the counter and the smiling girl behind the register hands over her order, 

"thank you for ordering at strawberry cafe! have a nice day!" 

tzuyu steps out of the car and looks around. she notices that the campus is mostly empty and only a few people are seen roaming around. a tired sigh escapes her mouth as she tries to find an office. 

it's been ten minutes and tzuyu is still wandering around. she's about to just quit and go home when she hears two sets of loud footsteps rushing towards her direction. 

"chae watch out!" is the only thing she hears before tzuyu feels a small body collide with her taller one. they both fall to the ground and blonde hair is the only thing in her vision and a sweet smelling perfume invades her nose. 

the body on top of her moves slightly and tzuyu’s arms lift her up so her upper body isn’t touching the ground. 

"oh shit! i am so sor-” eyes lock onto each other’s, 

“tzu?” 

“chaengie?” 

the butterflies awaken and create a tornado feeling in both of the girls. 

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this was tbh...


End file.
